


Alone

by ignited



Category: Hulk (2003), Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-27
Updated: 2003-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignited/pseuds/ignited





	Alone

It was like a heartbeat. Hers thumped steadily, crouched over the drawing pad. Diagrams, charts, any little mundane thing to get his voice out of her head. Her father, strict, questioning the man she used to love. Bruce told her he would be fine. She knew he was lying. First about being at the lab, and now this. It was very hard for him to lie to her. His eyes, dark and expressive, conveyed his thoughts while his mouth stayed shut.

Like always.

So she drew. Wrote. Molecular systems, research… Anything to forget about her father’s questioning, Bruce lying, the lab, Glenn’s offer. A nice, well paying job. Away from Bruce. Her ex.

Couldn’t have that.

Betty listened to the sound of her pen on paper, her heartbeat.

Another thump. Not her chest.

She rose from her place on the floor, a jacket thrown on, a flashlight grabbed. The cabin door creaked open, a shrill sound in the quiet night. Enveloped by the dark, the reaching arms of pine trees, her family’s cabin was alone from the world. Not from the moon, which splashed milky white on her Jeep. The young scientist cleared her throat, lifting her flashlight to shine a lone beam into the darkness of the woods. The leaves rustled, something moving.

Then she saw it.

Something big.

A short gasp escaping dry lips, Betty tried to look further. It watched her. It waited. The silence between her and whatever the dark apparition was… it was deafening. She steered her thoughts away from tales of savage bears and wolves. Only her father’s voice floated into her thoughts, up from the recesses of her brain. Calm. Steady. Don’t waver. It took hard work and dedication for her father to become a General, and although he had sacrificed connecting with his daughter, a sense of duty and leadership grew. Whether she liked it or not, he rubbed off on her.

So Betty waited, trying to stay calm. Her mind said ‘come out’, but her mouth remained closed.

Another pause. Then it started to move.

What looked like a tall shadow came into view, black fading to dark green. The height kept rising. Ten. Thirteen. Fifteen feet tall, the monstrous being slowly walked towards her. From the muscular legs, the ripped jeans, biceps and all, he was green and…well, huge. Chest as thick as a tree, arms slow swinging pistons, telephone poles. He moved towards her cautiously, head lowered, a lumbering metamorph. Human, but everything amplified, bigger, solid, and muscular. Green.

While he moved towards her, she didn’t need the moonlight to see him. She didn’t need his voice. Only his face and eyes.

Blue eyes lifted and saw vibrant green orbs underneath a heavy brow, and knew him.

They were green, but had been the expressive brown.

Her mind slammed into reality again.

“Bruce…?”

*

Sundays. Ice cream ones. The desert, stretching its blank brilliance for miles. A booth, a warm smile worn by a military father. An explosion. Empty booth. A child crying for her father, called to duty. Padding along with little toddler’s legs, only to be picked up by the person who worked in the parlor. Different. Familiar. A man, angular good looks, inviting brown eyes. His hands, secure around the little girl’s waist, lifting her. Putting her down gently.

Watching her.

*

He kneeled down before her, she previously reaching his waist, now shoulders. Confused eyes, a little boy lost stared back at her from the green monstrosity. Her own expression mirrored his confusion, mouth parted. Wheels clicked and fit into place in her thoughts, struggling to find their perfect shape, keys shoving into irregular locks. They began their clicking while firm, large green hands went around her waist, picking her up. A perfect fit. He moved forward in a graceful stride, placing her gently upon the roof of her Jeep.

He still watched her.

Betty Ross stared at the creature that used to be her boyfriend. And for once in her life, she had nothing to say.

No defiance, no sarcasm. Nothing. Just surprise, awe, bewilderment.

Was it fear? She wondered if she felt as much fright as her right mind told her to. However, she did not. He came to see her, Bruce, the creature with Bruce’s eyes, Bruce’s features, different in the still night.

A difference of stature and power.

Betty watched his muscles relax, watching a slow smile spread over green features. It was slight, a boyish grin, his eyes half open and watching her. Calmed by her. The young scientist’s head canted slightly, her breath catching in her throat. Fight or flight. Staring and caring rolled into each other, butting heads, tearing her insides apart into scattered pieces. They solidified into thoughts and feelings once more, taking the new place of concern for this creature.

Courage was buried deep within her, left to the love for him, right to the anger at his emotional indifference. Memories flitted about her brain, caught in thin tendrils, a web of confusion. Breaking up with Bruce had been a very hard thing to do, but it was inevitable. He was cut off from emotions, from life. It did not seem like he was going to change any time soon.

So she left.

With a tumbling ride of events marred by gamma rays, frustration and loss, he was in front of her now. Did she shake? Did she want to show him, this man she loved, that she was afraid of him? Did she want to jump into his arms, his normal arms, and let him hold her, shaking, shivering. Crying and wondering why she left him, why her father left her.

Betty opened her mouth.

Then a sound, barking caught her attention. She turned, seeing monstrous forms. Slathering mongrels, anger in their eyes, tension in their muscles.

Bruce picked her up, put her safely into the car.

She was thankful. The darkness would envelop her thoughts while the sounds of fighting roared from outside.

END


End file.
